Reminiscing
by Princess Krysta
Summary: After attack Cordy looses memory. PLEASE R/R! C/G, w/ C/A family thing
1.

Title: Reminiscing

Title: Reminiscing

Author: PrincessKrysta (cordygunn@yahoo.com)

Rating: PG 

Pairing: C/G

Spoilers: None really. 

Distribution: Take it, just tell me were it goes.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters, trust me.

Summary: Cordy gets injured and looses her memory. (Stupid summary I know)

Authors note: There hasn't been any C/G fic for a while so I decided to give it a try.

Feedback: PLEASE!! PRETTY PLEASE!! DO I HAVE TO BEG!!

****

Chapter 1

Cordelia stormed out of the Hyperion doors into the night. She ran as far away from the place as she could get before stopping and finally letting the tears she had been holding in for so long come out. She couldn't let anyone ever see her cry, not Gunn, not Angel, not Wesley, not anyone. She made a vow to herself when she was younger to never cry in front of anyone. She was strong, not weak. Nothing and no one could get to her. She also vowed to never let anyone in. If no one got in no one could hurt her. But somehow someone always managed to get in, and it always ended the same way. Pain. Her parents, Xander, Doyle, and even Angel. The only difference between Angel and the others is that after he abandoned her he came back and did everything he could to make it up to her. And she had forgiven him. And now here she was sitting in a dark alley sobbing because once again she let someone in, Gunn. They had been together for a few months now. She didn't really know how it started. They had just grown closer and then she started to realize that she had feelings for him, and she tried to fight those feelings, but they just wouldn't go away. Then when she found out the feelings were mutual her defenses crumbled. At first she was cautious, but somehow he had managed to get past those walls of hers, and she got past his. Sure they bickered a lot, but it was all going really well. They had a few fights, but their relationship made it, but she wasn't sure this time it would. 

They had been sitting in the old hotel with Angel and Wes researching (as usual). Just another boring night. They had a disagreement and it just seemed to grow. They had started off arguing about where the demon they were looking for would be and somehow it grew into a full-blown fight about who had a harder life and other stupid things. They were practically screaming at each other. Angel and Wes had tried to intervene, but didn't have much luck. When Cordy said that she had had her share of hard times and that Gunn wasn't the only who had a hard life growing up Gunn just blew her off.

**

"Oh yeah, I'm sure the princess had such a hard time dealing with being popular, pretty, & rich. The worst thing that probably ever happened to you was loosing some pageant, or maybe someone out-bitching you. But somehow I doubt the second one."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!!??"

"It means that all you ever cared about was yourself!"

"Who the hell are you to say that!? You have no idea what I was like pre-here! And I am not a self centered person!"

"That's what you tell yourself. The only reason you do good things is so you can live with yourself, you could care less what…" Gunn had stopped mid sentence realizing he had gone too far. He knew she was very self-conscious about those things.

Cordelia had just stared at him for a few seconds. Then she turned, grabbed her bag, and simply said, "If that's the way you feel." With that she walked to the door and slammed it shut as she left.

**

Normally if someone had said that to her she would have just came with something ten times worse. What he had said wasn't even that bad. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. //oh god, he's right. I'm nothing but a self-centered bitch.// She sat there in the dark alley sobbing.

The second she slammed the door Gunn yelled, "SHIT!" and threw the book he was holding. 

"You had no right to say that, you…" Angel growled.

"You think I don't know that. God. What was I thinking!"

"What were you thinking indeed." Wesley snapped.

After crying for what seemed like hours Cordelia finally collected herself and stood up. As she was wiping away the tears on her face she hear a yelp coming from the other side of the alley. She cautiously got up and started to approach the area were she had heard the faint cry.

When she got there she realized it was a young girl sitting next to a dumpster crying.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Nnno..Iiii..there was someone"

"Who? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Nnno…yes…I dunno…did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the seer replied while slowly scanning the area around her.

"Over there." She pointed to a dark spot in the alley, "I heard a noise. Oh god, I think it's them."

"Who?"

"These guys. They looked funny. They attacked me. There was something wrong with their faces." She girl continued to stutter.

//vampires// Cordelia got a stake out of her bag and slowly approached the area. When she was satisfied that there was nothing there she said while turning to go back to the girl, "There's nothing h..where are you?"

"Right behind you."

Before she could respond she was thrown across the alley. As Cordelia got up the girl she had attempted to help turned into a hideous demon.

"Eww…I'd say the human look is much better for you…and you're going to try and kill me aren't you?" the seer stated nervously while backing away.

"Yep."


	2. 

Chapter 2 ****

Chapter 2

Gunn sat in the Hyperion with his head in his hands. Angel had yelled at him already along with Wes. He had actually been afraid when Angel had been screaming at him. With the look on his face he wouldn't have been surprised if Angel actually hurt him, physically. After that Angel had stormed out mumbling something about patrolling. Wesley left soon after to get books. Now he was sitting there in the dark all alone, and he kept replaying the whole fight over and over in his mind. He kept seeing her eyes fill up with tears and the look of hurt on her face. //what have I done.//

Cordelia had tried her best to kill the demon. But they had been fighting for a while and she started to get tired, not to mention the thousands of cuts and bruises she had from being thrown around like a rag doll. The demon managed to get her pinned on the ground. Cordelia screamed out in pain as the demon choked her. 

"H..ee….lllll…p" The young seer stuttered while trying to free herself from the demon's grip.

"No one is coming to help you you stupid seer. No one cares if you live or not. I heard you say it yourself while you were over there crying in your own self pity. You're pathedic. Just like all of you. You all fight us like you're better just because you have powers. Well, no more. I'll make sure of it." With that she picked the seer up with one hand and threw across the alley. Cordelia slammed head first into the brick wall and slid down the wall leaving a smear of blood.

Gunn was pacing pack and forth in the old hotel. //were is she? She's not at home. She never went home. She's not here. Not with Angel or Wes. She's not answering her cell phone. God, where is she? Maybe she's fine. Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to anyone. That would make sense.// But no matter what he told himself he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Really wrong. He knew it and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't find her.

"Damn it! Where are you girl!?"

Just then he heard a ring. It took him a minute to register what it was. 

"Cell phone!" 

He fumbled with the phone and turned it on.

"Cordy?" He asked hopefully.

"No, but I'm calling about Cordelia Chase. I assume you know her. I'm calling from the St. Joseph hospital. We tried to find family with no success. We found this number on a card in her purse. Are you family?"

"No..yes..uh, what happened? Is she okay?"

"We really can't release that kind of information to people who aren't family."

"I'm the closest thing to family she has! What? Happened?"

"She was attacked. She has substained a serious head injury. Someone needs to come down here right away. "

"I'm on my way." 

Gunn stormed into the hospital pratically braking the door off the hinges. He had called Angel on the way there. 

"I'm looking for Cordelia Chase!"

"Are you family?"

"YES! Where is she?"

"The doctors are with her, you can go sit in the waiting room over there. Someone will come over and update you."

"I need to see her. What's going on? Is she okay?"

"You can see her later. Someone will come and update you on everything very soon. You need help us help her by sitting down."

Gunn reluctently went into the waiting room. //How can I help her from a stupid waiting room! She needs me! I need to see her//.

"Damn it!" Gunn slammed a chair into the wall, just as Angel and Wesley were approaching.

"What happened to her!" Angel practically groweled.

"I dunno, they won't let me see her, and they haven't told what happened. All I know is she was attacked and got a pretty bad head injury."

Just then a doctor walked into the small waiting room to see the three pissed off looking men.

"Are you all here for Miss Chase?"


	3. 

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She was found in an alley. She had a pretty horrible gash on her head and was pretty badly beaten. She lost a lot of blood, and we're afraid she might have some brain damage. But we won't know until we get her testes back. I'm really sorry."

"But she'll be okay, right." Gunn asked hopefully.

"We're not sure. There are multiple things that can result from brain damage, and she lost a lot of blood. We managed to stabalize her, but she's still in very critical condition."

"What are her chances? And don't sugarcoat it. I want the whole truth."  


"Um….I'd say her chances of living is about 50/50, but her chances of living and not having any sort of brain damage is about 20/80. 80 being her dying or living with brain damage.?

Gunn looked down at the floor fighting back tears. //Cordy's strong. She's a survivor. She'll pull through. Oh god. Please let her make it.// "Can I see her?"

"Ah..yeah…but she's unconcios." Before she finished Gunn was out the door and heading to Cordelia's room. When he walked in he gasped at what he saw. There lying on a hospital bed all bruised and broken with tubes and machines all over the place and a huge white bandage on her head that was already starting to soak up with blood was the love of his life. The sight brought tears to his eyes. When Angel and Wes walked in the ex-watcher gasped and the vampire just stared at the horrible sight. The street kid slowely approached her bed.

"Cordy? I know you can hear me. You have to fight Cordelia."

Angel and Wes exchanged glances and Angel walked up to Cordelia and took her hand.

"You're going to be find Cordelia. And we'll be here when you wake up." He squeezed her hand and let go.

"We'll be right outside talking to the doctors."

Gunn just nodded. Angel and Wesley exchanged one more look of concern before heading out. Angel turned back once at the door to look at his best friend. She had to be fine. If she wasn't he didn't know what he'd do. She was his family, best friend, seer, and all he had. He turned around and followed Wesley out the door.

"I'm so sorry Cordy. This is all my fault. How could I let this happen to you. Please know that I didn't mean anything I said before. I was just upset, and…I'm so sorry." He held her hand tight with silent tears running down his face.


End file.
